underneath it all
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » FORLOREN : rikette : it was her wedding  he couldn't stop it, no matter how much he loved her.


**¤ » underneath it all.**

**Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl – they were very much in love.**

**May 7, 2007 »**

"How many punches are you going to take?" Olette whispered, tracing the bruises on Riku's face with her finger. Her father had thrown him out so many times that she had lost count, but he always came back with flowers and a ring for her hand.She suggested that they elope, but Riku wouldn't have it. He would have Olette's father's approval, or he wouldn't marry her at all. But she knew her beloved silver-haired hero would never say so. He knew it would break her heart, but he was determined that her father was easing up; so determined that he allowed her father to beat him senseless. Her father wanted nothing to do with Riku; he especially didn't want his ONLY daughter to marry him.

He didn't answer her. He never answered her, and she wondered if he still loved her, rather than her father. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes Riku could be so hardheaded! But he was quiet, which was unnerving. "Olette, I think we need to talk." Talk, talk, talk. This is how it always began. He talked about his schemes, and then Olette would watch them fall, not that she would mention that. Riku was everything to her, and she couldn't bear to hurt him.

"I need to say goodbye to you." Goodbye? What on earth was he talking about? Why would he need to say goodbye unless he was going on a trip, but he would have told her first.A shiver ran up her spine. She didn't know why, but she was very nervous her body was trembling, but she felt fine. Yet, something was wrong.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She froze, how- did- why? "Are you going to break up with me?" What a silly thought. Riku would never hurt her like that, Riku loved her, loved her with all his heart. He wouldn't look her in the face, and it sank in. He was breaking up with her. She blinked, completely confused. "What did I do wrong!?" she asked desperately, and her voice surprised her. It was so broken. They had been together for four years, three months and two weeks, and if Riku had wanted to break up with her, he had had plenty of time to do it. She couldn't understand.

"Listen- I'm not right for you." She knows the speech by heart. It was the one her father said everyday after Riku left changing the pronouns, of course.

"Stop." It wasn't an order, but in came out like one, in a monotone voice she didn't know she possessed. He fell silent, and his eyes expressed hurt. She closed her eyes. She was mad at her father, not at Riku. He was just trying to make her happy, failing, but trying. She took a deep breath then looked up at him. "Why?" she whispered.

She closed her eyes waiting for all the excuses in the world; seventeen years with her father and she knew them all. It was silent, too silent. She opened her eyes, and he was gone. Olette sat numbly as it sank in. He didn't love her anymore- a thing she never thought possible, for they had been together so long. She curled into a ball. He didn't love her anymore. He didn't love her anymore. The truth hit her, and it hurt. Sometimes, she wishes he would have just lied to her face- anything to stop this pain coming from her chest.

**One day – the boy left the girl, breaking her heart.**

**December 15, 2007 »  
**

Olette was getting married. He still found it hard to believe. He thought she would have at least fought Marluxia about it before getting married. It seemed so unfair how quick his acceptance to the groom was. Here Riku was- at a wedding where he didn't belong. But Kairi had pleaded. "She's so much better-" she would tell him, never finishing her sentence. She's so much better WITHOUT you. Riku wasn't surprised he was always holding her back in everything she did. Even then, she hadn't said anything about it, because Olette was too naive to realize it, he was here for Kairi. For Kairi, his best friend. Now, his fiancé, because HER father had no problems with him after all, he was dead. So he sat by his fiancé, getting stared, pointed, and whispered at. That's the boy she used to love. That's the boy who broke her heart, what the hell is he doing here?

She used to love him, as in no longer loved him. It stung his chest, stung almost as bad when he left her. It was good that she didn't love him anymore- no matter how much it hurt- because like they said, she was better off. He watched the groom walk down the isle, making sure everyone was seated. He didn't meet his eyes when they came upon their row.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi shouted, waving him over.

"Hey Kai, I didn't think you'd come!" Translation: I didn't think you'd bring Riku- what the hell were you thinking!?

"Why wouldn't I come? You are my best friend after all." Translation: I wouldn't have come without him, bitch face.

Riku was content with not talking to Sora, for there wouldn't be any faking of casual conversation, just an exchange of blows. So he waited until the casual conversation was done, and he didn't have to wait long.

"Well I gotta get married," Sora briefly glanced at Riku. "Thanks by the way, if you never would have left Olette well, I guess, this would be you right now!" he laughed, knowing he hit a sore spot, but Riku wouldn't ruin her wedding. Kairi, on the other hand, would gladly ruin anything that hurt him.

"I know what you mean!" she giggled, showing off her engagement ring. Riku watched Sora's eyes widen. It was either a bigger ring than he'd bought Olette, or that was still a sore spot for Sora. Riku was betting on both as a satisfied smirk grew on his face.

It didn't always used to be like this, there used to be a time when Kairi and Sora were engaged, and Riku and Sora were the best of friends. It seemed like years ago, but in reality, it had been only a few months. Only Kairi knew the truth, because she had been there. Otherwise, she'd be married to Sora right now, not backing up Riku. Sora walked away, taking his place on the altar. The music began to play, and Riku stood up. She looked beautiful. She walked passed him, her eyes closed, a nervous habit she developed over the years. Riku watched his true love walked down the aisle, and it broke his heart. He could stop it. He could just tell her everything and beg her not to get married. But he had no place to do so. It would just hurt her more, and all he wanted was for her to find happiness. He closed his eyes, remembering.

He remembered how close he was to telling her, how close he was to saying, "If I marry you, your father will kill you." She wouldn't have believed him of course, because her father would never do such a thing, but it was true. Marluxia had said it. Kairi was there, and so Riku left Olette alone. Riku left her forever. And underneath it all, he loved her, but he couldn't tell her because it would kill her. When he opened his eyes, it was over; she waswalking down the isle with her new husband, staring at him. He smirked at her, she frowned at him, and it broke his heart.

It was a secret he'd take to the grave.

**wetujy0g. fanfiction. and my betas. make me HATE THIS STOOPID BETCH. moreso rochelle then jess. UGH. for loren apply disclaimers. **

**  
**


End file.
